Paying respects and giving promises
by Namine witch
Summary: In which, respects are paid and promises are given. Post KH3.


**AN: This idea came to me out of blue day, and I wrote it down in a few days. I don't like some parts of it, but I hope you will like it.**

* * *

Walking hand in hand, Naminé and Roxas approached the Mansion, stopping not far from the gate. The place looked the same like always – abandoned and empty. The two of them had memories here, both good and bad.

And today, they came here to pay their respects.

It had been a few months since the Keyblade War ended. Sora was still missing, and others were looking for him, trying to live normal lives — as normal as possible for a Keyblade wielders and ex-Nobodies, and after all ordeals all of them went through anyway — all the while. After she got used to her new body, Naminé found out what Riku Replica did for her after asking about him from Riku. Understandably, she was upset and mourned him. Though, she hurt and manipulated him unwillingly, Repliku was her only friend before Sora came, and despite the short time they had together, Naminé cared about him.

That's why, after she calmed down from the news a little, the ex-Nobody expressed a wish to visit the place where Repliku faded away the first time —to pay her respects and say goodbye. Roxas, wishing to support her went with his girlfriend, and here they are.

The Keyblade wielder looked at the Memory witch.

"Do you need a moment alone?" he asked.

The girl nodded. Roxas squeezed her hand slightly to show his support, and took a few steps back while Naminé went to place the bouquet she brought with her on that spot. She did so, and looked at it, thinking what to say. Then, finally, she spoke.

"I don't know if you can hear me," she began softly. "But I wanted to say thank you. I didn't deserve that replica, not…" Naminé swallowed against the lump in her throat, feeling tears gather in her eyes, but they didn't fall. She found the strength to continue"…not after what did to you and others. You deserved it, but you sacrificed your chance to live, so I could do it and see the people I wanted to see," the blonde smiled at the thought of the promise Riku Replica made to her at the Castle Oblivion. He kept it until the very end. "I will try to live my life to the fullest, so you wouldn't regret your choice. Goodbye and rest in peace."

Finished, Naminé fell silent. She just stood here, looking at bouquet that marked the place where Riku Replica faded away the first time when there was a sound of footsteps, and Roxas was beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking at his girlfriend with worry in his blue eyes.

"I will be," Naminé replied, wiping away the tears. After speaking to Repliku – whether he heard or not – she felt much better… lighter, like a great weight left her. "Let's go."

Roxas nodded and teens went to the town.

* * *

Later, that night Roxas dreamt.

He opened his eyes as he fell towards his Station of Awakening. As his feet touched the glass, the ex-Nobody looked around.

Was this some kind of test? Or something else?

"So you're Roxas," a voice spoke. The blond turned around and found himself face to face with fifteen year old Riku.

"And you're Repliku," Roxas replied in kind, instantly guessing who was in front of him, even though they never met before. "What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to meet the person Naminé loves and cares about," Repliku replied. His gaze softened as he looked at Naminé's picture on the Station, but the softness was gone by the time he looked at Roxas again. "And I wanted to ask: do you truly love her?"

"I am," the blond replied honestly. And how could he not? Naminé was kind, gentle, brave, beautiful, determined to help others, always putting needs of others before her own and so much more. She was his rock whether he was uncertain and he could go to her for advice anytime. "She is my light."

"Good," Repliku nodded, satisfied by the Ex-Nobody's answer. He could see Naminé's beloved was honest. "Then can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Promise you will protect her."

"I will." Even without Repliku asking, Roxas would have protected Naminé, but he promised anyway. Because Repliku gave Naminé a body, sacrificed his chance to live for her, and thus, Roxas owed him in way, and because of this, he gave this promise.

"See that you will," Repliku said with a nod. Understanding and approval was shared between them, two different boys who loved the same girl.

Then, with one last smirk at the blond, Riku Replica disappeared, and Roxas woke up from the dream.

He sat up in his bed, and as he looked out of his window at the sky, he processed the dream he just had. And, though, Roxas already gave promise asked of him in the dream, he repeated it again:

"I swear," he said, blue eyes focused on the sky. "I'll protect her with my life."

And thus, respects were paid and promises were given to the same person in one day.


End file.
